Raspberry Flavoured Kisses
by Misha
Summary: Sometimes, she thought she could still taste Lilly against her lips...


Raspberry Flavoured Kisses  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- Another short one-shot. This is my first attempt at femmeslash, such as it is. I couldn't resist, it just called to be. Itís second person, present tense, because that's how most of my VM fanfics demand to be written. Well, thatís all, enjoy!

Pairings- Lilly/Veronica, minor Veronica/Duncan, Veronica/Logan.

Summery- Sometimes, she thought she could still taste Lilly against her lips...

Spoilers- The First Season, just to be safe.

Rating- PG-13. Little bit of femmeslash.

* * *

Sometimes, you think you can still taste Lilly's lips against your own. You know it's insane, Lilly's been dead for almost two years, all physical traces her have been wiped away by time. 

Yet, that hint of raspberry lip gloss remains, or so you'd swear.

It's weird, you think of the boys you've kissed since the last time you've kissed Lilly: Logan, Duncan, Troy, Leo. None of their tastes or kisses have lingered the way hers have.

You think you hoped that those kisses would wipe away the memory of her kisses. Yes, kisses, in plural.

You two never told Duncan or Logan, but that kiss in the limo wasn't the first or the last you two shared.

In fact, Lilly taught you to kiss, when you were thirteen and nervous about the idea of playing 'spin the bottle' at Madison's birthday party. You shared other kisses over the years, sharing secret laughs over the fact that girls really were better kissers than boys.

It wasn't that you didn't like Duncan's kisses, you did, a lot, in fact his kisses made your heart race in a way Lilly's never could, it was just that he lacked the skill that his sister had. So, you kept kissing Lilly in secret during sleepovers at her house or yours.

She always tasted of raspberry lip gloss, because that was her thing. Lilly decided in the 7th grade that she liked raspberry lip gloss best and that was all that she was going to wear. That was the same time she decided that you should only wear strawberry lip gloss and you agreed, since you always agreed with Lilly.

And that's what you remember when you think about kissing Lilly, the mingle of strawberry and raspberry lip gloss against your lips.

You haven't worn strawberry lip gloss since Lilly died. You do wear raspberry lip gloss sometimes, though, in a vain attempt to recapture a little bit of Lilly, but it never works.

The taste of raspberry against your lips just isnít the same. You wonder if Logan and Weevil and all the other boys Lilly kissed obsess over it the way you do. Or maybe itís different because your kisses werenít sparked by lust, but as a sign of deep friendship.

You loved Lilly. She was your friend, the sister you never had (but not _really_ your sister, thank god), she was everything you wished you were, and everything you never wanted to be.

Sometimes, you think you loved her more than you could ever love Duncan or Logan or any boy. Because youíre love for Lilly was pure and uncomplicated, you loved unreservedly and without hesitation.

You never thought about loving Lilly, you just did, and even though you now know that she was far from perfect, it doesnít make you love her any less. You didnít love Lilly because she was perfect, you loved her because she was Lilly.

Your love for Duncan and for Logan, is flawed in many ways. You broke up with Logan because you couldnít handle his demons, but you never minded Lillyís.

True, you didnít know the full extent, but even now that you do, it doesnít bother you the way it should. After all, it was Lilly, and thatís just who she was. She wasnít perfect, but she was your best friend and that was enough.

Learning her secrets doesnít make you miss her any less and it doesnít make you forget the taste of raspberry and strawberry lip gloss mingled on your lips...

Nothing could do that, because in the end, Lilly was Lilly and youíll always miss her and a part of you will always long for raspberry-flavoured kisses.

The End


End file.
